1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paneled wall constructions in which wall panels are secured to studs on a wall frame and, more particularly, to clips which are impaled in the edge of the wall panel and which are directly secured to the studs of the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mounting of wall panels to wall frames can be accomplished in a number of ways. Preferably, however, it is most desirable to secure the wall panels to the frame without marring the surface appearance of the wall panels and in a manner which does not require the use of a decorative cover over the joint of adjacent panels to hide the fastening devices. Accordingly, a number of panel mounting clips which secure the panels to the studs of the wall frame and which permit adjacent panels to be interlocked with respect to one another have been developed.
The first clip of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,590 to Ettore et al. The fastener of Ettore et al comprises a flat base portion having a hole therethrough so that the base portion can be mounted to a wall structure. The shoulder extends normally from one end of the base portion. A pair of flat legs extend outwardly from the shoulder and the legs are substantially coplanar with the base portion. Sharp pins extend outwardly from the top of the shoulder in the same direction as the legs but spaced apart from and parallel to the legs. The pins are embedded in the edge of a wall panel so that the shoulder abuts against the edge of the panel. Thus, the legs extend behind the rear surface of the wall panel while the base extends outwardly from the edge of the panel and can be secured to a stud in the wall structure. The Ettore et al clip has proven to be quite satisfactory for its intended purpose.
Another previously known fastener for mounting wall boards is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,117,644 and 4,221,095 to Weinar. Weinar discloses a fastener comprising a plate portion and a tongue portion extending from the center of the plate portion in a coplanar arrangement. A web which extends substantially normal to the plate, supports an impaling flange adjacent each side of the tongue which extends outwardly from the top of the web in a spaced apart but parallel relationship to the plate portion. An elongated depression extends across the plate and tongue portions, and an elongated slot is disposed in the tongue portion of the depression. The Weinar clip suffers the disadvantage that the fastener can only be secured to a wall structure through the tongue portion. Thus, the fastener of Weinar is not suited for use in securing a wall board in the corner of a wall structure. Furthermore, the side walls of the depression serve to strengthen the coplanar disposition of the tongue and plate portions so that modification of their coplanar relationship is extremely difficult.